realms_in_the_firmamentfandomcom-20200216-history
Ye Xiao
Ye Xiao is the main protagonist of Realms In The Firmament. Appearance After his reincarnation, Ye Xiao is a youth with white skin and sharp eyebrows. He describes himself as a handsome guy with red lips that look as pretty as a lady's. Personality History Ye Xiao was a superior cultivator in his previous life. He was a powerful Dao Origin Stage cultivator who was hunted by 3 big sects and killed. His soul took over the body of a useless boy in the mortal realm. He starts cultivating and trying to return the Qing Yun Realm to get revenge.The second life of Ye Xiao starts in the land of Han-Yang, also known as the mortal world, which is far below the Qing-Yun Realm. People who live are all normal persons or low-level practitioners. "The Xiao Monarch was named Ye Xiao. He started his cultivation with the Raging Yang Art, which is one kind of Pure Yang Martial Arts. He had to keep himself a virgin all his life. If he lost his virginity, he would lose his cultivation..." "The Xiao Monarch's master was merely at the Dream Origin Stage. When he tried to snatch the Raging Yang Art, he got himself seriously injured. He eventually got it though. After that, he passed the martial art to a little beggar, Ye Xiao. After a few months, he passed away because of the unhealed wound. That means the Xiao Monarch never had anyone to teach him with his cultivation. He had been struggling in his life. He had been a waiter, a thief, a robber... He had done all bad things. Yet he had become a cultivator of the Spirit Origin Stage from an ordinary person before he reached the age of 25. He was quite talented... After he reached the Spirit Origin Stage, he started to travel around in the Qing-Yun Realm. During the following decades, he was boosted to the Dream Origin Stage. After he reached the Dream Origin Stage, he started to tyrannize around. To put it simply, he began the legend of the Xiao Monarch... When he was just in the Dream Origin Stage, he became the opponent of the Sky Wolf Group. It lasted ten years. He was merely in the Dream Origin Stage, yet he actually destroyed the Sky Wolf Group! Destroying the Sky Wolf Group was surely nothing in our sights, yet for a man in the Dream Origin Stage, it was like a miracle! During that ten years, Ye Xiao had grown much stronger. He reached the ninth level of the Dream Origin Stage." Wan-Er continued gently, "As far as I know, in the recent 1000 years, among all the self-governed cultivators, he had the fastest rate of cultivation!" The battle that gained the Xiao Monarch enormous fame during this period was when the Heavenly Dream Historic Site was first discovered. All the superior cultivators went to fight for the treasures there. It was a clash between cultivators of the Dao Origin Stage. However, the Xiao Monarch, who was still in the Dream Origin Stage that time, eventually seized the greatest profit." "The next three years, he kept being hunted by different forces. When he showed up in public again, he was already a cultivator at the Dao Origin Stage! ... When he was at the seventh level of the Dao Origin Stage, he gained the title, 'Xiao Monarch'. He was acknowledged as an 'iron board' in the Qing-Yun Realm! In fact, the rising of the Xiao Monarch was truly a path of miracle and a path of adversity. He was always risking his life." ch. 139 "170 years ago, the Xiao Monarch had entered the Vessel Domain. And then he was chased, so he got into the Fallen Domain. After that, he was injured and entered the Death Domain. And then he found the Archean Spiritual Milk in the Evil Domain. He used the Milk to recover. The Milk had an enormous benefit to his cultivation... When he was back from the Saint Domains, he started his revenge. He kept chasing those who had chased him in the Qing-Yun Realm. He didn't stop until he killed them all... Traveling around the four Saint Domains, it took him... two years!" ch. 139 Techniques * Xiao Monarch: One Laughter in Skyline (Movement Skill) * East-rising Purple Qi Levels (Martial Arts Method) ** Level 1 – Purple Qi First Arrives (aura of living) ** Level 2 - Purple Qi Descends (aura of hegemony) ch.172 -"When the world began, the East-rising Purple Qi first arrived. The rivers and mountains were formed among the chaos. When the purple qi descended, it was colourful and dazzling. With my name, it will last forever..." * The Monarch's Sword (Swordplay) * Blue Gelid Qi (East-rising Purple Qi Attribute) * Lunisolar Shadow (Movement Skill) * Golden Hand (One of Ye Xiao's Special Martial Skills) * Yin Yang Eyes Levels (ch. 315)-See through all fakes, reveal the secret of the heaven and earth; discern the ways of the world, conquer the dead and the living * X-Ray Eyes * "Cultivation of Love". - "The nature has rules while mankind has love. A man with love can go for the rules of nature. A man with love can get through the mortal world. The seven kinds of love are the foundation of mankind. To cultivate love is to live the life..." ch. 172__FORCETOC__ Arrays The Stars Covering Array ch.114 Trivia If he was the Xiao Monarch, he would have that ‘thing’, and he should have a warm breath.” ch. 138 “It has taken nine times of reformation, nine times of recast, nine times of chaotic storms, nine times of escaping from death, nine billion men’s soul as oblation for the Heavenly Mystery to come to the world… Yet it just disappeared right at the moment it came to the world…” ch. 138 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Human